


The Devil of Our Time

by gjelinga



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjelinga/pseuds/gjelinga
Summary: Charles zi Britannia was never a man particularly inclined to mundane affairs, but even he knew that children needed scolding. Or, Zero, once again, proves he has everything to lose.





	The Devil of Our Time

_This is it_ , Lelouch thought to himself as he stepped onto the deck of the Ikaruga. The crowds parted before him. It was a clear June day in the East China Sea, hot but not too uncomfortable. No clouds. He couldn't have wished for better weather for the ceremony. White gulls circled overheard, tracing a sweeping oscilloscope in the sky. He could hear the waves gushing and hissing below him, gently rocking the ship. _This is it, this is the day my rebellion becomes larger than just Japan._

He would have preferred a different setting– the strong sea breeze was clouding up the sides of his mask– but politics got in the way. The ceremony had to be in international waters.

_Maybe I should consider a UFN city, we can't make every announcement in the middle of the ocean. It's a logistical nightmare._

The Black Knights hushed as their leader stepped forward and carefully positioned himself over a faint, chalky 'X'. Diethard had spent days planning the ratification broadcast for the cameras. Every angle accounted for, every background perfect. Almost 90 million people would be watching this live, and commentators would be reading into every detail. Diethard had even convinced Tohdoh to wear makeup. Which was… impressive. Perhaps I should give the man a raise, Lelouch mused.

Diethard had put Zero between Li Xingke and Hong Gu. The exact spot was important: stand too far forward and people would question Zero's ambitions, too far back and people would question his leadership.

_I've forgotten just how exhausting politics are…_

Diethard himself was behind Zero's right shoulder, with Rakshata and Ohgi behind Zero's left.

_New, old, civilian, military, Japanese, Chinese Indian, Britannian. He's represented everyone. Diethard's turning the Japanese terrorist into an international diplomat. Lelouch smirked behind his mask. The man has a better gift for manipulating public image than me. And I have three different identities._

No, the United Federation of Nations was an international effort and the cameras had to show it. Zero couldn't just be a symbol for the Japanese anymore.

A helicopter, its belly adorned with the new U.F.N. flag, swept over the Ikaruga. The white and blue theme matched the sky. Lelouch had personally wanted a laurel, but the blue dove had gone better with the bird-in-flight symbolism of the Black Knights. He wasn't one for micromanaging anyway.

Zero's attention drifted back to Kaguya's reading of the charter.

"… Membership in the United Federation of Nations is open to all peace-loving states which accept the above articles and petition to join. Participation in the UFN will be determined upon recommendation by the chairman and by majority vote of the current members."

_She's a better public speaker than she gets credit for. It's hard to make legal jargon sound so engaging._

"…And finally, Article 17 of the U.F.N. charter: all ratifying nations do now declare to abandon native military power in perpetuity. To guarantee security, member nations have agreed to employ a fighting force not affiliated with any one country. They have contracted it to the Black Knights." Kaguya paused, and Lelouch felt all eyes shift to Zero.

"We hereby accept! Our acceptance also allows us for U.F.N. funding and personnel involvement. In return, we will become the shield to defend every member nation and its sword to oppose any external foe!"

The broadcast cut back to Kaguya as the Empress stepped forward, "Disturbances in this world are caused by the military powers of desperate nations. The U.F.N. shall only use military force in accordance with a full resolution by the supreme council."

"And with that I shall put forth the first motion." Kaguya turned back to face the representatives. "Japan has been held by unjust foreign power and the U.S.J. have asked for our help to free them from this occupation. I request that the Black Knights be dispatched at once. All those in favor, please stand up."

Lelouch watched as a hundred representatives from 47 different nations looked past their their differences and silently stood up. _Hundreds of years of bloodshed and today they've come together to talk. War begins and ends at the negotiation table. Perhaps with the U.F.N., we can finally skip the middle step._ He smiled behind his mask. Is this the peaceful world Nunnally envisioned?

"–And so with an overwhelming majority, under U.F.N. resolution number 1, the Black Knights shall now go forth to liberate Japan."

Zero curled his fingers into a fist, thrust his arm into the air and exclaimed, "So be it. Under U.F.N. resolution number 1, our first operational objective shall be: Japan!"

With this, the U.F.N. became the largest sovereign state by population. The Black Knights were now the second largest military organization in the world. _We just made history. To think that just months ago I was an ordinary student…_

There were shuffles behind him and the air was suddenly filled with celebration. He paused and looked back to the rest of the Black Knights. "Our Japan," Tohdoh proclaimed, "And now we shall take it back!"

"I just want to go home."

"We can rescue Kallen too!"

"This time we can really show them––"

A sharp crackle overtook his microphone and the crowd flinched in surprise. The growing excitement in the air behind him grinded to a halt and hung in the now stale air.

The monitor fizzled and a figure gradually slid into focus. A thick silken cord, knotted at intervals, dropped down over a double-breasted purple military suit. Huge, imposing shoulders caped with epaulettes stared down from the monitor. Lelouch stiffened as he stared at small, violet eyes– the same shade as his own.

_What!? He's still alive!?_

"Hear me Zero!" The deafening voice of the Britannian emperor echoed from all sides. He could almost feel the deck vibrate.

"Zero! You thought because of that foolish stunt you would be rid of me so easily? Hmm, how delightfully naive. However, that matters not. This charter you made is a child's note. The EU, once a third of the world, is now dead. You've only helped distinguish Britannia on a map from the rest of the pitiful dirt. Now have at me, Zero. Whoever wins this battle will decide the future of the world. So will you win it all, or will you lose everything?" The emperor's voice turned dangerously low. "Zero, it's time to learn the gambles of war."

Charles zi Britannia paused, his face settling into his near permanent frown before finally smirking. "Let's start with your sister."

Lelouch jolted his head up.

What?! No, he can't! He's bringing Nunnally into this?

"I have little use for her. A blind and crippled girl. Hmm, how ironic that the man who hides his face from the world can't show his face to the one person that matters." The emperor closed his eyes in a mockery of pity. "But still, perhaps it will be a mercy to end her suffering."

_End her!_

Zero stumbled back through a crowd of suddenly anonymous figures. He was angry. More than angry. Or was it shock? The emotion was too physical to have a meaningful name. His pulse quickened. He could hear the ticking encase his mind's ear, an insistent crescendo that drowned out all thoughts.

_How could I let this happen?_

He was suddenly very aware of his breathing, so fast and heavy it was recirculating through the mask and making him lightheaded, amplifying the familiar sounds until they no longer suffocated him but drew him out. He felt exposed.

_I can't do this here. Not with Nunnally's life on the line. I need to get out of here, I need to think. I need–_

Zero stumbled back through a crowd and clenched his fists. His hands were shaking too much for the gesture have any real significance.

"Zero!" The pale shadows behind him once again came into focus. It was Tohdoh.

_I need to get in control. This situation isn't good but I can still save her. Maybe I could use Cornelia some way. No, the hostage plea will have no effect on him. Perhaps I could use Jeremiah or Rolo? No, I can't! Geass will have no effect. Reveal his code? No, no one would believe me. I don't even know where he is. The Homeland? The Directorate? Japan? He could be with Nunnally now! Damn it! What should I do?_

"So Zero, with that in mind I have one request: take off your mask."

_My mask? Reveal to the world that Zero is Lelouch? I'd lose the Black Knights. I'd lose Ashford. I'd lose everything. Is that what you want, father?_

He turned to face the silent crowd. Every person was watching him expectantly, convinced that he would know what to do next. More would be watching at home. He tried to read their faces– were they hopeful? Eager? Distrustful? Anxious? He couldn't tell.

_Do they think I have some sort of miracle up my sleeve? Or has the emperor simply reminded them they follow a masked man? They have no reason to put their trust in me._

Tohdoh spoke up, "Zero, if what he is saying is true and if you reveal your face, we can deploy the Black Knights to rescue your sister. If you don't–"

–Nunnally is dead. Lelouch swallowed. I knew when I put on this mask what I would have to do but none the less...

"Zero, think this through," Diethard begged, "You can't be seriously considering this. You're more than a man now, you're a symbol for the entire world. You can't give that up. Great leaders have to make sacrifices to deliver."

_Is that what I symbolize? Political leadership at any cost? Do they think Zero is the kind of man to give up his family for his goals?_

"No, Diethard," Zero finally spoke up, "Great leaders inspire hope. They move people to action by aiming at the heart." He turned on his heel to face the emperor once again.

"Ohgi," he said, blank mask facing away.

"Y-Yes?"

"Tell me, why do people create fictions?"

"I don't know. Um, to escape? To make something bigger than themselves?"

"People create fictions to tell the truth. Yes, I created Zero. A lie. But because you believed in the mask, the world found about something true about itself. Remember that." The Pacific pounded against the hull of the Ikaruga, amplifying the somewhat uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Are you done, Zero?" The emperor's disapproving voice interjected, "Do I have an answer?"

"You do."

Lelouch had often speculated about how his identity would be revealed. Would he be recognized while gambling? Would Nunnally's expensive medical bills ever draw too much attention? Or would it be random, some passerby connecting their names and ages to the vi Britannia's tragic past? I suppose it didn't matter now.

I wonder where the old student council is… I hope they are somewhere safe.

The sun finally wheeled to its midday peak as Zero lifted a trembling hand to his mask. It unlatched with a small, insignificant clink. It felt as heavy as lead as the revolutionary pulled it away and the back retracted. Straight black hair fell over two young, mismatched eyes. Pale skin, still half covered by a balaclava, created a somewhat striking contrast. A gloved hand slowly moved to tuck the fabric into his cravat. He covered his left eye. And then Zero– no– the boy behind Zero– looked up.

"You've already taken everything from me. Please, don't take her too." His voice didn't echo. "It's all I ask."

"All you ask?" There was a long pause as the emperor held the silence hostage. "Very well. I like your answer. You can have your sister and your precious Japan. The pathetic colony has already served its purpose. I'll be withdrawing troops to the mainland starting next week."

The video cut off.

A young man stood on the deck of the Ikaruga looking tiny and unprotected, the eyes of the world still on him.

_…what?_

**Author's Note:**

> The UFN charter is mostly lifted from the episode, with some inspiration from the real UN. The emperor's speech and some of Lelouch's panicked dialogue too. Lelouch's quotes on lies is inspired by V for Vendetta.


End file.
